Dean's Mojo
by Nialon
Summary: Cas isn't the only one who has it. This follows the events of my fic 'iSwear', but it can be read alone. One-shot.


_Hello again! This idea came to me in the middle of writing 'iSwear' and it wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is! And as I said before, this can be read without reading 'iSwear' first. Though I would like it if you did. :)_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural._

* * *

"Dean, Cas is going to kill me!"

Dean jolts awake with a grunt, the desperate tone in Sam's voice enough to pierce though his sleep muddled mind. He yawns and rubs at his eyes before looking at his brother blearily. Sam is kneeling by his bed, looking up at him with a pleading expression on his face.

"Maybe you shouldn't have made fun of him, smart one." Dean rolls over on his side, intent on going back to sleep now that he sees that there is no threat.

"_Dean._"

Sam's whiny voice causes Dean to groan and he rolls onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as if to say _why me?_

"What do you expect me to do, Sam? He's an _angel_, I think he'll do what he damn well pleases."

Dean is staring pointedly away from Sam, but he knows his little brother is dialing up his puppy eyes for when Dean makes the mistake of actually looking.

Dean can't afford to do that or he'll be ensnared into whatever plan Sam has cooked up. Those expressive eyes of his brother have gotten him far in life. Very far.

"You don't understand, Dean. He's gonna like…turn me into a cow or something. Just…work your mojo on him or something."

Dean narrows his eyes. "My what?"

"Your mojo," Sam says. "You know, when you two get up in each other's faces and stare for a ridiculous amount of time. You can get him to do whatever you want. _Please_, Dean?" Sam really ups his game then, schooling his face into the expression that he's perfected over the years with the sole intent of getting his older brother to cave.

Dean looks and all his resistance crumbles like a soggy cookie.

"Goddammit, Sam. Fine, I'll see what I can do. Just go to the library and get your geek on or something."

A grin breaks out over Sam's face.

"Thanks, Dean."

Dean buries his head under the sheets. "Whatever. Bitch."

Two hours later Dean is ready to get up. It's about eleven o' clock, so Sam is probably still in the library. Then he'll most likely find the local coffee shop and chill there for a while. Plenty of time for Dean to work his 'mojo'.

Which Dean doubts he has.

And yeah, he and Cas do stare at each other a lot, but that's only because the angel is polite and likes to keep eye contact.

And it's not Dean's fault that he seems to be the only one who can stare Cas down. They're just being polite. Nothing wrong with that. Even if Cas doesn't really blink. Actually, that part kind of unsettles Dean a bit and he gets weird flippy sensations in his stomach when Cas continues to look at him with those soulful blue eyes like Dean is the only thing that matters in the world. And who knows, maybe Dean _is _the only thing that matters to Cas. Why else would he continuously give up everything for the hunter?

Dean can't think of an answer to that.

But besides that, their relationship is pretty normal, to them at least. Even if no one else gets it. Hell, there are days when everything Cas does just flies over Dean's head and he doesn't get it either. He's sure the feeling is mutual, if the confused head tilting (which Dean will say is not cute because he is a very masculine man), and the expression that clearly reads, _you are the most confusing, infuriating, and strangest thing that I have ever come in contact within my entire existence and I would appreciate it if you would please start making sense so I may better understand how to deal with you and your irrational behavior _is anything to go by.

At least that what Dean makes out that face to be. No one else seems to see that but him, though. No one else really knows what Cas is feeling behind his calculating blue eyes and somber persona. No one but Dean.

Despite that fact that Dean can read Cas' blank expressions like an open book, he doubts there is any 'mojo' invloved. There is no reason for Cas to actually do what Dean says. But he really doesn't want Cas to make Sam sprout two heads or something so he'll try anyway.

So when Cas zaps into the room, Dean plants a smile on his face.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean."

Well. That's out of the way.

Cas is looking around the room, obviously searching for Sam. He finally turns to Dean.

"Where is your brother?"

Dean gives a little shrug, still smiling. "Why?"

Cas simply stares at Dean for a moment, and then says in an even voice, "I have something I need to discuss with him."

Which translates to Dean as, _I'm about to unleash a can of angel whoop-ass on your brother._

The two stare at each other.

"Well…he won't be back for a while. Why don't you just hang with me today? You can see Sam later."

Cas looks like he's about to take his leave, clearly not willing to stay if Sam isn't here. A part of Dean is secretly pissed at that. He's way better to hang out with than Sam.

Sammy the…geek boy nerd. Nerdy geek boy. Geeky...nerd...whatever. The point is that Dean is cool. Dean is cooler than Sam. Surely Cas can see that?

"Hey, wait. Come on, Cas. We can hit the town, paint it red," Dean suggests with a grin.

Cas inclines his head, clearly confused. "Why would we paint the entire town red, Dean? That does not seem beneficial at all."

Dean shakes his head. "Cas, we're going out. Right now." He grabs Cas by the arm and leads him outside. In all his time spent with his friend, Dean has realized that it is best to take action when Cas is unsure about something. It is extremely easy for Dean to swoop in and get him to do stuff while he is confused. And if he really didn't want to do it, he could easily overpower Dean and zap off. Simple as that.

Still, a small part of Dean isn't surprised when the angel doesn't resist.

The two end up going to a local diner first because Dean hasn't had any breakfast yet.

And for the pie, of course.

They slide into opposite sides of the booth, Cas trying very hard not to think about how strangely familiar the motion has become to him. Or the way Dean is ogling the waitress. Yes, this is all very familiar and strangely comforting. Everything seems strange in Dean's presence, especially Dean himself. The hunter...confuses him. Makes him frustrated and aware of other weird feelings. Feelings that he isn't supposed to have. But Dean seems to have the ability to unearth these feelings, forcing the angel to face them head on, and the truth is, he's scared.

But Dean doesn't seem to be, so he guesses things will work out. That is what Dean keeps telling him. 'Things will work out, Cas. You'll see.' He seems so sure and Cas doesn't know how he does it. So Cas is content in just taking Dean's word for it and tries not to think about how the world might end any day now.

Of course that hardly works.

"Yeah, and can I get some apple pie with that, sweetie? Two, please."

The waitress blushes and nods, sashaying her hips when she walks away. Dean stares for a moment and then turns back to Cas. The angel looks like he's pondering the plight of mankind or something.

He probably is. Yep, that's his the-apocalypse-is-here-and-we're-going-to-die face. Dean knows that look very well. Really, he should get some kind of medal for being able to decode Cas like this.

"Cas. Dude. Snap out of it." Dean snaps his fingers and Cas blinks, staring at the hunter quizzically. "Why do you think so much? Just relax. Smell the roses."

"I do not see any roses, Dean."

Dean sighs. He's so hopeless. Still, Dean tries. "It's an expression, Cas. It means you need slow down and take in everything around you. You know, stop with all your meditating and just enjoy what's happening."

"The apocalypse is happening."

Dean throws his hands up in exasperation. "Fine. I tried to teach you a little something about being human, but if you want to go on being all alien-like, that's fine by me."

Cas' eyes widen in slight panic and his fingers twitch in his lap. Finally he admits, "I do not want to be like an alien, Dean." He stares at Dean with his big blue eyes that still manage to look completely innocent but unearthly and ancient at the same time. "I would like to fit in."

The hunter nods. "Okay then. Next time listen." He doesn't get to say anymore because his food arrives. Burger and fries. Cas watches as Dean shoves the fries in his mouth.

"Are you sure that is suitable to eat for breakfast?"

Dean's head bobs up and down as he sips his soda. "Technically it's time for lunch. So a burger is perfect." When Dean finishes he sits back and sighs. "That hit the spot." He stares at Cas.

"So…this thing you want to see Sam about. It's about the witch thing, isn't it?"

Cas nods his head.

"Okay, well, why don't you just save it for later? Or you can, you know, not bring it up. At all."

Cas shakes his head. "No, I must see him today. It is very important."

That means two cans of angel whoop-ass.

"Sure it is."

Dean shuts up because the hot waitress brings back two steaming plates of apple pie. Dean winks at the blond and she giggles before prancing off.

"You eat a lot, Dean," Cas says in a matter of fact voice. Dean shrugs.

"Yeah, so?"

"I am amazed that you don't put on any weight. But I suppose with your line of work it balances out." Dean grunts in response between bites of his pie.

"This is awesome! Here, Cas." Dean pushes the other plate of pie towards the angel. "Try it."

Cas stares down at the pie and then back up at Dean. "I don't need food."

"You didn't say that the last time I offered."

A guilty look washes across Castiel's features.

"Besides, you've never had apple before."

Cas doesn't respond.

Dean chews slowly, deciding that this is the time to see if his 'mojo' works. He stares at Cas and Cas stares right back. Dean gets that flippy feeling in his stomach again. Then it happens.

Cas takes the pie.

Hmm. Maybe that was a fluke.

The angel is staring down at it like this is the last thing he wants to do.

_Then why is he doing it?_

Cas looks up at Dean and the hunter believes that look says something along the lines of: _for all that is sacred and holy_ _I cannot believe that I am doing this_. Cas grabs a fork and cuts off a small piece. He sticks it in his mouth and chews, Dean waiting on baited breath. Cas' expression lightens and he takes another bite.

"This…is actually quite good."

Dean grins at him. "I told you!"

The two eat their pie and are in the Impala soon after. They drive around aimlessly for a while, Dean quizzing Cas on different bands as the music blares out around them. The angel has a long way to go, but he's getting better at it. As Dean looks around he realizes that it really is a good day. The sun is out, it isn't too hot, and the sky is practically cloudless. Even Cas is looking a bit more lively as he stares out the window.

"Dude, this song is awesome. I wish I could have seen Led Zeppelin in concert. That would be freaking _amazing._" Dean smiles as he imagines being surrounded by hundreds of people while completely lost in the sea of Robert Plant's soulful voice and the thunder of Bonham's drums. He sighs and looks over at Cas to see the angel staring hard at him. Cas' expression is a mix between uncertainty and…nervousness?

"Cas? You okay?"

"…Yes."

Which of course means no.

"Isn't lying a sin or something?"

Cas doesn't say anything, but he's still staring at Dean and the hunter can feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he drives.

"Okay, you're freaking me out here. What?"

Cas purses his lips and turns back to stare out the windshield.

"Nothing," he mumbles quietly.

Dean looks at Cas and back at the road, interest piqued.

Time for round two of his mojo.

"Tell me," Dean demands. Cas shifts and shakes his head.

"No, it is nothing."

"_Tell me,_" Dean insists.

"Really, Dean, it's fine."

This is not working. Dean knew it! He can't make Cas do whatever he wants. Unless…

Dean pulls the car over and turns to stare at Cas, who is still determinedly looking out the windshield.

"Cas. Look at me. You know I have a pretty damn handsome face, and I'd be offended if you wouldn't even spare a glance."

The corner of the angel's mouth twitches and his eyes flicker towards Dean's.

There it is...the prolonged eye contact. Dean gets that flippy feeling again.

"Well…I…do you really wish to go to a concert? I could…take you to one. If you want."

The angel's voice is hesitant and small, something that is not Cas-like at all. There is apprehension written clearly across the angel's face, as if he's crossing a line by just suggesting the idea.

Which is completely ridiculous because it's Led Zeppelin! _In concert! _He'd always wanted to go to one of their concerts. It had always been a boyhood dream, but it got pushed back into the heap with all the other ones that he'd been forced to abandon. The fact that Cas is even thinking about it blows Dean's mind. He stares at the angel's face, realizing just how _familiar _it has become to him. The serious blue eyes, the mussed dark hair, and that tan trench coat that would make anybody look stupid except for Cas. He's become used to having the angel around, used to his mannerisms and his presence. He knows Cas better than anyone. Better than Dean knows himself.

Maybe that's all Dean's mojo is.

"You'd…you'd really do that?"

The angel nods. "Yes. Do you want me to take you?"

Dean doesn't hesitate.

"_Hell yes!"_

The next six hours of Dean's life take place in 1971, next to Cas and tons of strangers united by the admiration of the four men baring their souls on the stage with the music they tirelessly devoted their lives to.

Dean has never been happier.

Neither has Cas.

* * *

"Cas! That fucking _rocked_, didn't it? Holy shit, man! And did you see the chick in front of us? She took her shirt off!" Dean can't stop smiling. He's buzzing with energy as he and Cas stroll down the street to a local café, a gentle breeze sifting through the air as the sun's rays lay warm across their skin. Castiel is silent beside Dean, enjoying the rare moment of the hunter's happiness and reveling in the fact that he was responsible for it. He doesn't know why that makes him so...happy. Cas is not used to being happy, but he likes it enough to want to stay that way.

"And I can't believe Jimmy waved back! Jimmy Page, Cas! He _waved _at me! And Bonham even signed the drumstick he threw at me! God, that was great. You're awesome, Cas." Dean slings an arm around the angel's shoulders as they head into the café. "I don't know what I can give to you to top that, man."

"I do not require anything in return, Dean. You deserve it."

Dean grins and sweeps his eyes across the café. The looming bulk of his brother in the back catches Dean's attention. He waves a hand.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean's voice is booming and the patrons in the shop are staring at him, but he's too pumped to notice as he drags a very amused angel towards his brother, whose eyes widen at the sight of Cas.

"Dean! Cas, hey." Sam smiles nervously.

"Sam, you will not believe where I was just at."

Sam waits for an answer. Dean is practically bouncing in place as he stares at Sam.

"Aren't you going to ask?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "Where were you, Dean?"

"A Led Zeppelin concert!"

Sam arches a brow and stares at his brother disbelievingly. That's impossible –" Sam pauses and catches sight of the pleased expression on Cas' face. "Oh! Cas, you really…?"

"Yeah! He did, Sammy! It was so awesome!"

An employee walks up to the group, interrupting Dean's account of the concert.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but you are being too loud. I ask that you either lower your voices or leave," he says before walking back to wherever the hell he spawned from. Dean snorts.

"Whatever."

Sam glances at Cas, expecting the angel to snap out of the happy and easygoing state Dean has put him in any second now.

He does not want to be turned into a cow.

"Hey…the Impala is parked near, right? I'll go ahead and wait in the car." He hurries out of the café before Dean and Cas can say a word. Dean stares after his brother.

"What…"

_Oh! Right..._

Dean turns to Cas and clears his throat. "Hey, Cas, listen. I know Sam was a dick to you before you started acting like one, but he really didn't mean anything by it. So…if you could not do what you planned on doing, that would be great."

They stare at each other.

"Okay."

Dean cocks his head to one side. "That's it? 'Okay?'"

Castiel nods.

"All you had to do was ask."

No mojo needed.

* * *

_Reviews make me a very happy girl. :)_


End file.
